Silence of the Bookworms
| episodenumber = 1/15 (401) | next = I Wanna Pop That Pesky Zit! |dateaired = September 11, 2019 |previous = Day of Reckoning (previous season) |}} is the premiere episode of . Story Day 1 Opening Su Sangster grins as he stands on a stretch of white sand beach overlooking the crystalline waters of the Arabian Sea. Three long fishing boats, each carrying six everyday Americans, glide through the idyllic waters towards the shore. Su speaks as the boats near. The three fishing boats soon reach the beach, and the eighteen castaways climb out of their boats and onto their assigned mats; one olive green, one yellow, and one beige. The castaways look excited as they look at Su, eager for the game to begin. Su welcomes them to Survivor: Socotra, ''and they respond with cheers. An older woman on the yellow mat is grinning devilishly and cracking her knuckles. Another woman, this time on the tan mat, shields her eyes from the sun as Su welcomes them to the game, a huge grin covering her face. She has dark skin and is wearing a stunning pink number. Su then begins to tell the eighteen castaways that he has a massive surprise for them. A guy on the olive green mat grins with excitement when he hears this. Su yells out the words "Come on out!" and in unison all eighteen castaways gasp as three people emerge from behind a rock outcropping down the beach. Su smirks as he tells them that this season, each tribe will be playing with one returning captain from the first three seasons that were leaders in order to help them out. A pretty young girl screeches when she spots one of the captains, Xiomara. The three captains walk down the beach with grins on their faces. The camera first focuses on the man on the far left, who has reddish hair, thick black glasses, and a smirk on his face. Next, the camera focuses on the man on the right. With brown skin and a rounded, jolly face, Dev Squires looks non threatening at first, but as his faces breaks into a devious grin, you can tell that he is here to play. Finally, the camera turns to the women striding confidently in the middle. Xiomara Vasquez tosses her glossy, dark brown hair over one shoulder as she struts down the beach towards Su and the eighteen newbie castaways. The three captains arrive next to Su in a couple of moments, and they observe the other castaways they will be playing with. Su tells them that they have already been assigned tribes, and first he hands Dev a bag of olive green buffs. He tells Dev to join his new tribe, Athnan. Dev grins as he hands out buffs to his new tribe. A buff black woman high fives Dev after putting on her buff, looking excited. Next, Su hands Xiomara a bag of tan buffs, instructing her to join her fellow tribemates on Wahid. Cora cheers excitedly, jumping up and down, as Xiomara walks over, and most of the tribe seems generally excited to have such a strong player with them. However, a pale, aged woman doesn't seem enthused by the situation. Finally, Su hands Brandt a bag of yellow buffs, and tells him to join his fellow Thlaths on the yellow mat. Brandt high fives each of his tribemates and hands them buffs. One of the other Thlaths, a svelte, handsome young man, grins with enthusiasm as he puts on his brand new yellow buff. Su tells the castaways to head out to their brand new camps, tossing each tribe a map to their campsite. The three tribes walk out towards camp, spirits high and minds ready to start playing the game. The first tribe shown is the olive green Athnan tribe. The seven members of the tribe arrive at their campsite, which like the others, is on a strip of rocky land between the dazzling beach and the dusty, airy expanses of interior Socotra. Immediately, Dev takes the lead, directing people around the camp to do things and collect wood to build the shelter. No one seems to mind, appreciating having a strong force to lead things around camp. As the day wears on, the castaways being to erect a shelter, but it is difficult due to the lack of trees around the island of Socotra. However, they do their best, and by midday the shelter is close to completion. Dev, Cerise, and Anthoni work the hardest on the shelter, and they all get along. Also, Arthur helps out, and he seems surprised when he is included in the conversation. Meanwhile, two others are at the well. Danielle and Marcus crack jokes, laughing and flirting as they fill up everyone's canteens from the well. As the two walk back to camp, Marcus can be seen checking Danielle out as she has already stripped down to her bra and her buff being used as a skirt. While most of the tribe is working to finish their shelter, one woman can be seen walking down the beach, looking a little lonely. Penny sighs and kicks some sand, looking back at the camp anxiously. Day 2 Day 3 Challenges Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Next Time on Survivor... Still in the Running Trivia